Life's like that
by vince valentine
Summary: this is a story about Rukawa who met a girl while he was thinking about the words of Coach Anzai. However, what will happen when he found out that he had to compete with Fujima for this girl?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: too bad... Slam dunk is not mine... but the created characthers are mine!

'No, I can't let you go to America... You don't seem to be able to fight there... Stay in Japan and train more...'  
This thought kept on playing in Rukawa's mind... 'I can't fight there? I don't think so...' Rukawa thought.  
Suddenly, thoughts of the past kept swirling around his mind. 'You can't even defeat Sendoh. You still want to go to America?' a voice said.  
Rukawa sat at the basketball court looking at the ring. His bicycle was beside him. He didn't notice anyone passing the court, as he was deep in his thoughts. Everyone who wanted to play at the court started to leave when they saw Rukawa there. No one wants to play one-on-one with a "Super Rookie".  
'Stupid... I'm not like that... why did I became like this after seeing Coach Anzai?' Instantly, his thoughts disappeared and he took off his shirt revealing a blue singlet. With one hand, he took up his basketball and started walking towards the ring. He stopped at the three-point circle. He dribbled twice and shot from the three-point range. Then, the sound of the ring rattling can be heard. The ball bounced out and towards the bench. This may be normal for normal people but to Rukawa, it means that something is wrong. His mind was distracted with something.  
'Stupid... Stop bugging me...' he said to himself.  
As he was walking towards the bench to pick up his ball, he noticed that someone is coming near the court. He looked at the gate and saw a girl with a basketball in her hand. From the looks of her, it seems she is the same age with Rukawa but only shorter. Rukawa picked up his ball and sat at the bench and look at her.  
'Let's see how good you are...'Rukawa thought to himself once more.  
The girl walked up towards the three-point range. She dribbled a bit and shot. The ball seems to swerve away from the ring but it seems to swerve back towards it.  
'Aren't it too early to learn to shoot a three-point for your standards?' thought Rukawa.  
As Rukawa thought about this, the ball flew through the air and the sound of the net bouncing shocked Rukawa. The ball had gone in. The girl leaped into the air with joy.  
"Alright! I scored! Cool!" squealed the girl in delight.  
'Chih, beginner's luck...' thought Rukawa.  
The ball started to roll towards Rukawa. Before it touched him, he took it and stood up. The girl got surprised when she saw Rukawa. He passed the ball back towards her.  
'Man, he's tall and cute, too!' said the girl to herself. The girl looked at him with a smile and continued playing.  
Rukawa looked at her as she lay-upped, shot and rebounded.  
'She's good...maybe she joins the school girl's basketball team.' Rukawa thought.  
Then, his thoughts were once more disturbed. The girl called him. Once more, her ball rolled towards him.  
'What's wrong with this ball? It keeps coming to me...' Rukawa took up the ball and walked towards her.  
"Hey, want to play one-on-one? My name is Yukio Kozino. You are?" said the girl with a smile.  
With a snort, Rukawa answered "Kaede, Rukawa Kaede..."  
"Oh, nice to meet you... Anyway, want to play?" She took the ball and hailed it towards Rukawa.  
'Well, you asked for it. Might as well relax a bit... She's a girl anyway...' thought Rukawa to himself.  
  
Rukawa let the Yukio start first. To his surprise, Yukio race into the box immediately. Rukawa, for the first time, was amazed by the speed of her dribbling. Soon, Rukawa was back to his senses and ran towards the box and hit the ball, which is bound for the net towards the board making it come out. Yukio was shocked by the defense but quickly claim the loose ball. She started dribbling with incredible speed. Although Rukawa was fascinated, he did not flinch but shows his expressionless face. 'Man, he can really defend, it's the first time I can't score from the start,' thought Yukio. Rukawa kept on keeping his defense tight disabling Yukio's attempts to get under the basket. Suddenly, Yukio rushed towards him and played the ball under Rukawa's legs. Rukawa, noticing his mistake quickly ran after her. Once more, Rukawa manage to block the ball but only barely. The ball hit the board and fell to the floor. Rukawa claimed that ball and started attacking Yukio's defense. 'She can attack and defend as well... Looks like I can't relax myself.' Thought Rukawa.  
Instantly, Rukawa ran toward the box but was chased by Yukio. As he tries to run, he suddenly stopped, making Yukio to leave some space between them. Rukawa played the ball under his legs and back again before shooting. (Remember what he did against Sendoh?)  
The ball was net-bound and it went in. Yukio was shocked but amused as well. Rukawa picked up the ball and gave it to her.  
"Loser's ball..." Yukio smiled and stared attacking with Rukawa defending. As they kept on playing, the sun started to set. It was getting dark but both of them kept on playing. Suddenly, Yukio ran inside the box trying to lay-up but failed as Rukawa blocked the ball with full power. Yukio fall awkwardly towards the ground and give a cry of pain. Rukawa leaned beside her and look at her leg.  
"I sprained my leg... I must have fallen awkwardly just now." Said Yukio as tears started rolling down her cheeks because of the pain.  
Usually, Rukawa would never care but he knew that she got injured because of him. He walked towards his bag and took a packet of tissue (WHAT???!!!) and gave it to her. When she stopped crying, Rukawa packed his things and put on his jacket. He walked towards Yukio who was seated at the bench.  
"Where do you live? I'll send you back since you got injured," said Rukawa.  
Yukio thanked Rukawa for his help and Rukawa let Yukio to sit behind him. After they steadied themselves, Rukawa fetched her home in the night.

What will happen after this? Is it going to be nice or is it going to be bad? Is Rukawa feeling soft at the heart? R&R plzzzz..... Thx!!


	2. Chapter 2

disclainer:All the charathers of Slam Dunk is not mine. But the ones i created is 100% mine!

Description of the Characters.  
  
RUKAWA KAEDE a very good basketball player who plays for Shohoku High. Dark raven-black hair long enough to cover his eyes. Play any positions. A cool guy and seldom smile or even speak. Hateful enemy of Fujima from Shoyo High.  
  
Yukio Kozino a quite good basketball player. Long copper-brown hair that studies in Shohoku High. Looks very cute and was admired by many (Rukawa excluded). Loves to smile. Known as Fujima's girlfriend.  
  
Fujima Kendo a short guy but very good in basketball just like Rukawa. Yukio's boyfriend. Enemy to Rukawa. Studies in Shoyo High. The captain of the basketball team.  
  
Note: Additional characters will be given their description later when the story progresses. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Just like any day, Rukawa woke up but still have the need to sleep. Reluctantly, he cleaned up and took out his bike to go to school. Not forgetting his Walkman, he started cycling towards school. He cycled pass the basketball court and stopped. He turned back at look at it from outside. Memories of that day came back like lightning when he thought about that day with Yukio. Shockingly, a small smile appeared in Rukawa's face.  
'Oh man! I forgot! I'm going to school!' Rukawa break up the thoughts in his mind. Quickly, he cycled towards school as fast as possible. On the way, Rukawa started getting sleepy and slept while riding his bike. (Kids! Don't try this at home!)  
Suddenly, a crash can be heard. It is not Rukawa crashing into the drain but crashed on Sakuragi Hanamichi. The impact was so strong that the whole turned to the noise's direction. Sakuragi stood up with fire in his face. However, he got even angrier when he found out that Rukawa was sleeping while riding his bike. Instantly, he kicked Rukawa at the back. Rukawa woke up because of the pain. He stood up. Both of them look at each other in the eye. Then, Rukawa breathed a sigh of stupidity and whispered 'Toahu'...  
Hanamichi didn't hear but he 100% knows what Rukawa is talking about.  
'Do you know it is dangerous to drive a bike while you're sleeping? Kitsune!!!!' yelled Sakuragi as he went away angrily. Rukawa said nothing and took his bike to the bike shed.  
'Since when does he care if I sleep while riding the bike? Toahu...Baka...Saru...'  
Rukawa walked slowly to his class, Year 1, Class 10. As usual, sounds of girls squealing here and there at every corridor can be heard once Rukawa walked through.  
'When will they ever learn?' snorted Rukawa in his breath.  
As usual, once he got seated, he slept while drooling on the table. Even when the teacher came in, he did not even care if Rukawa is there or not. Suddenly, voices of someone could be heard along the corridor. Everyone looked outside their class windows and saw a girl with copper- brown running towards Class 10.  
"Sorry, sensei! I'm late because the bus left without me. I'm really sorry, sensei!" said the girl.  
"It's ok... find a seat...oh, before that... Class, this is Yukio Kozino! She is a new student that just got transferred from Ryonan High." Said the teacher.  
"Hi, mina. I hope we can work together," said Yukio with a smile.  
"Alright, Yukio. Find a seat so that I can continue teaching," said the teacher.  
Yukio quickly look for a place to sit. Since all the front seats are taken, she had to take the back seat next to Rukawa. As Rukawa was sleeping, Yukio didn't notice that it was him. Only when the lesson was over, Yukio found out that Rukawa was in this class. After the teacher left, Rukawa got up and looked at everyone. He was surprised when he found out that everyone is kind of looking at him.  
'Is my face dirty or something?' he looked at the back and was utterly surprised.  
"...Yukio..." said Rukawa suddenly.  
"Nani, ah? Rukawa-kun! How could you be in this class? I didn't know you were in this school! Sorry! I didn't notice you there when I got in!" said Yukio in one long breath. Everyone started whispering things about them. Yukio suddenly look at her legs when she found out that she kind of embarrassed herself, freaking out like that. Rukawa just breathe a sigh and look back in front. Just in time, the teacher got in and it was back to normal again.  
The bell rang. School is finally over. Rukawa started walking towards the bike shed. While walking, somebody, with full force, knocked him down together with the student.  
'Ouch... Whoever he is, he's going to pay for it,' however, Rukawa actions were not taken as he looked and saw it was Yukio who crashed into him.  
"Ouch, sorry sir. I didn't mean to crash into..." Yukio stopped when she saw that it was Rukawa whom she bumped into.  
"Ah? Rukawa-kun. Really sorry. I didn't know I bumped into you! Really really sorry!" said Yukio looking at the floor.  
"It's ok..." Rukawa got up and started walking away. Then, he heard winces of pain coming from behind. He looked back and saw that Yukio seems to be injured.  
'Man, I forgot! She's injured...' Rukawa walked towards her and helped her up.  
"You still injured?" asked Rukawa.  
"Yes, actually it's healed but maybe the last bump might have sprained it again. I'm fine, I can still manage to walk home," She stopped in pain and started to fall. Luckily, Rukawa was there. He grabbed her before she fell.  
"Come on, I'll take you home..." said Rukawa.  
"What? I don't think so, Rukawa-kun. I'm fine..."  
"No, it's because of me you got injured the last time and it's also me because you got injured again. Let me fetch you home just to make sure you are safe..." quite a long sentence for a guy who seldom talks.  
"I hope it won't trouble you..." said Yukio.  
Once more, Rukawa sent Yukio home on his bike. Luckily no one saw that. If not, it will be the hottest news in school. However, are they really no one who saw it?

So how will the story go? Will be happy or will it be bad? Next chapter will tell all! R&R plzzzzz.... THX!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Slam Dunk characthers are not mine but the rest is mine...

Chapter 3  
  
School goes on just like normal. However, there is something special about that particular

school day. Rukawa was walking by the canteen when he saw a group of girls laughing while

seeing a newspaper. However, they didn't notice Rukawa was there. They kept on laughing

making Rukawa curious about what they are laughing about. He went nearer towards the group

of girls quietly and he saw something that shocked him. The group of girls suddenly freaked out

when they saw who was behind them. Rukawa snatched the newspaper from one of the girls

grasp and went away as quick as possible.  
'What is this paper? 'The Rukawa Gossips'? When did I have my very own newspaper

about me?' thoughts kept swirling in his head as he went outside towards a tree. Without

anyone noticing, he sat down and started reading the first page that is the hottest news.

"Rukawa seen with a new girl from Ryonan High!!!!"  
Fans of Rukawa Kaede, the 'Super Rookie' of Shohoku High will be shocked to found

out that he has been with another girl while the school ends. One witness said that he saw

Rukawa with a new girl. Shockingly is that he sent her back home on his bike. That really is the

shock of the century.  
"Rukawa never, I mean NEVER, sends a girl back home unless... unless that girl is his

girlfriend," before we could interview her more, this fan fainted and was carried to rest.  
Many speculations is that this new girl, known as Yukio Kuzino, is actually playing around

with two boys, Rukawa Kaede and cute boy, Fujima Kendo, from Shoyo High...

'What? Fujima? What has he got to do with her? Are they together or something?' thought

Rukawa before continuing reading the article.  
...However, Rukawa does not seem to know anything about it. This morning, both of them

did not seem to have anything suspicious among them. They came at different times to school

and they talk like usual in class. Let's hope that there is nothing between them or many hearts

will be broken in this very school.  
  
Writer, 12/6/2004  
  
Rukawa instantly put the paper and lean his head on the tree branch. He was deep in

thoughts and nothing seems to be able to draw his attention. Few girls walked past him but he

didn't even care to glance. All of them seemed heart-broken and some of them started to cry

but quickly ran away before they do.  
'Stupid, if I found out who gave out this information, that person will surely hope that I

won't kill him because I'll make sure I kick his rear hard...' thought Rukawa. The school bell

rang and started getting up and slowly walked back to class. The paper he just read was left

under the tree.  
The whole class was very noisy but once Rukawa entered, everyone stared at him. He did

not care at the glances and walked towards his seat quietly. Didn't care about his classmates,

he looked outside his window. To his annoyance he saw "The Rukawa Cheer girls Group"

outside looking at him. They hanged a banner reading: "Don't leave us, Rukawa! We LOVE

you!"  
Rukawa instantly looks away before he feels like puking. Yukio did not seem to be school today.  
'Good, that will settled problems a bit. At least I can explain to her before anything bad

happens...' thought Rukawa looking at the clear, blue sky outside.  
  
After school, Rukawa walked towards the bike shed to get his bike. He doesn't feel like

having basketball practice at school. He started heading towards the basketball court near his

house. Hoping to be able to practice longer, he started cycling before anyone was coming out

from the school building. However, he found something surprising when he got there. From the

fence, he saw Yukio (who else?) shooting at one half of the court. He looked at her. She seems

imbalance while shooting and many shots seem to can't go in. The way she runs also seemed

unusual.  
Instantly, Rukawa got down from his bike and went inside the basketball court. Yukio did

not take notice because she thought it might be someone else. When Rukawa took off his school

uniform revealing a blue singlet, he started walking towards Yukio. Suddenly, she fell

awkwardly because of the imbalance while she shot. Once more, she fell into Rukawa's arms.

She was shocked to see him behind him.  
"Rukawa-san... why are you here? Is school over yet?" said Yukio.

"Yes, school is over. I came here to train here because..." Rukawa stooped immediately

when he suddenly noticed that he almost blurted what happened at school today. Yukio looked

at him for a direct answer with a smile. Rukawa said:

"I know you might be here so I came here..." that is totally a lie as Rukawa was shocked

also to see Yukio here at the first place.  
"Oh, I see. I thought something unusual happen in school," replied Yukio with a smile. It

seems as if Yukio could read Rukawa's mind. Rukawa quickly brushed aside the expression of

dumbstruck on his face before Yukio noticed it.

"You know, you shouldn't be moving around so much since you are still injured and all...

why don't you just take a rest for a week before resuming playing?" asked Rukawa.

"Well... I guess I'm just stubborn... basketball seems as if without it even a day, I might

die..." said Yukio with a smile.  
'Baka, even I won't be that crazy about basketball...' thought Rukawa. Rukawa instantly

take Yukio to a seat and let her sit down. Then, he took up Yukio's injured leg and open the

wound cast. The wound wasn't cleaned properly as expected by Rukawa.

"Why weren't your wound cleaned before casting it? You know it could be infected..."

said Rukawa.  
"There's no one to help me do it..." said Yukio as her smile started disappearing from her

face.  
"How about you parents?" asked Rukawa.

"They...they died in an accident a year ago..." suddenly, Yukio started to drip tears on

Rukawa's trousers. Then, Yukio threw herself on Rukawa holding him while crying sadly.

Rukawa was shocked by her action but he knew a bit about what she suffered. He patted her

head and held her tightly. She kept on crying non-stop. After a few minutes, Yukio broke free.

She looked at Rukawa with puffed eyes. Rukawa instantly wiped her tears away with his

fingers.  
"Let me help you with that wound alright? I'll take you to my house..." said Rukawa as he

packed his things before carrying Yukio to his bike.

Well, Rukawa saw Yukio once more... what does this all mean? Will it be good or will it be bad? Next chapter will tell... R&R plzzzzzzzzzzz................ Thanx!!!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:all the slam dunk characters are not mine expect for the new ones...

Thanks for the reviews from you readers. Please review me because i write if there are people to read, ok?Chapter 4  
  
Rukawa brought Yukio to is house to help clean her wound. During this time, Rukawa

kept on thinking the connection between Yukio and Fujima. Somehow, he just could not come

up with a logic explanation. He stole a glance on Yukio and looked away quickly to avoid

Yukio looking at him. Unfortunately, Yukio already noticed Rukawa stealing a glance of her. So, she asked:  
"Rukawa, what's wrong with me? Is my hair untidy?"

Rukawa was shocked but answered coolly:"Nothing...just want to make sure you are following close behind... My house is just

around the corner...Are you still ok?" asked Rukawa while pushing Yukio who is sitting on his

bike.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Yukio.

Rukawa bought Yukio into his house. She was a bit surprised with the cleanliness of a

guy's house.  
'This is the first time I've been to a guy's house who is so clean,' thought Yukio.

"Sit anywhere you want while I get the first-aid kit..." said Rukawa as he makes his way

upstairs to his room. Yukio pulled herself to sit on the sofa. As she waited, she caught a glimpse

of a photograph beside the sofa she is sitting. She took it and was surprised.

It was a picture taken when Rukawa and the Shohoku Team was playing a match with

Shoyo. The picture shows Rukawa in a one-on-one position with Fujima. A feeling of a strong

rivalry can be felt from seeing the picture. Yukio was paying so much attention on the picture

that she didn't notice Rukawa beside her. Yukio screamed in fright that caused her to drop the

picture. Luckily, Rukawa was quick enough to retrieve it before it fell on the floor.

"S..Sorry...I didn't mean to..." said Yukio.  
"It's ok...let me help you with that wound..." said Rukawa after he put the picture at its

original place. Then, Rukawa opened the box and started cleaning Yukio's wound. Once in a

while, Yukio would wince in pain and Rukawa would clean the wound more lightly.  
  
After a few minutes, the wound was cleaned properly and bandaged nicely. Rukawa took

the kit upstairs and took a glass of water for Yukio.  
"Thanks..." said Yukio with a smile. Rukawa sat down and both of them looked at the

floor not knowing what to do. Then, Rukawa looked at Yukio and asked,  
"Yukio, do you know Fujima?"  
"Yeah...Why did you ask?" asked Yukio back.  
Rukawa did not answer but just nodded his head. Just then, Rukawa once more asked

Yukio,  
"Who is he to you?'  
Yukio blushed slightly when she heard the question. She paused for a moment before answering.

"He is my boyfriend..." said Yukio without looking at Rukawa."Oh... It's kind of late... let me send you home..." said Rukawa suddenly and he stood up

and took Yukio's bag and went to take his bike. Yukio looked guilty but she quickly walked towards the door after taking a last look at Rukawa's house.  
  
After returning from Yukio's house, Rukawa took out his shoes and his basketball and cycled to

the basketball court. The day was getting dark but he didn't mind as there was light at the court.

Once he reached there, he started shooting from every part of the box. He stepped on the

three- pointer and shot a three-point that got in. The ball started rolling towards the gate and

was caught by a slightly big-sized guy. He was wearing the jersey of a school across town,

Kobe High. He looked slightly taller than Rukawa and looked muscular. He took the ball up and

smiled at Rukawa but got a scowl in return. He threw the ball towards Rukawa and he shot a

beautiful that got in.  
Then, applause was heard coming from the guy.  
"Good shooting... Care to play one-on-one with me?" Asked the guy. He got no answer.

As he was about to go to the other side of the court, Rukawa got his attention and threw the ball at him. He showed up three fingers to the guy.

"First to get three points win..." said Rukawa as he shot a three-point that got in.The guy smiled and took off his jersey and walked towards Rukawa with his ball. The guy

started the game and started attacking trying his best to pass Rukawa. However, all is in vain as

Rukawa marked him tightly. The guy walked around and suddenly rushed in. Rukawa was

slightly taken by surprise but managed to balance himself to defend. The guy shoots but it hit the

ring. Rukawa jumped for the rebound and walked out for his turn. Instantly, Rukawa grasped

the ball and threw it over the guy's head. Rukawa ran in, caught the ball and lay-up. The first

point of the game for Rukawa. The guy looked at him at gave a thumbs-up to Rukawa. Rukawa

showed no expression and checked the ball. Soon, he kept on attacking but nothing came out

of it. Then, he swooped in out of nowhere and got past the guy. Holding the ball tightly, he slams

the ball into the ring with a one-handed dunk. 2-0 to Rukawa.  
Rukawa started the game and once more kept on attacking. Suddenly, a hand swiped the

ball from Rukawa and the guy quickly took it. He walked towards Rukawa who was ready for

him. The guy smiled and shoots a three- point from the corner. Rukawa looked at it and was

shocked. The ball went in. 3-2 to the guy. He won by a single point.

"Nice try, man... You can really fight," said the guy with a smile. He holds a hand to

Rukawa for him to shake but he refused.  
Then, from outside, he saw something that surprised him. Yukio was running towards the

court.  
"Big brother!" shouted Yukio.  
"...big brother?" whispered Rukawa eyes opened wide as he looked at both of them..

Well, i know it doesn't seem right but it's the best i can do... hope you guys like it. Note that this new guy will paly a bigger role later on... The name i'll tell you guys in the next chapter. Remember to review me...THX!!!


	5. chapter 5

disclaimer:Rukawa is not mine but the rest is 100% mine.

This chapter quite lame but i hope you guys and stand it lah...i'll continue writing it as soon as possible. i need support on who should go with who... RukawaXYukio or RukawaXYua? Ur votes plz... Thx R&R also...thx a million.Chapter 5  
  
Yukio ran and reached the basketball hoping to find his brother but was surprised when she saw who was also there.  
"Rukawa?" said Yukio.  
The guy exchanged glances with Rukawa and Yukio. Then, he smiled.

"Oh, so you guys know each other," said the guy with a smile as he walked towards his

little sister, Yukio.  
"But I haven't know him yet and he to me. Mind to introduce him?" said the guy smiling.

"Oh...sorry... This is my brother, Guy Kuzino from Kobe High. Bro, this is Rukawa Kaede from Shohoku High," said Yukio.  
"Flattered to meet THE Rukawa Kaede," said Guy."Same here..." said Rukawa expressionless. He started packing his things and walked towards his bike without glancing at Yukio.  
"You tired already?" asked Guy."No, just the mood to play is gone..." said Rukawa as he looked at Yukio. However, she

did not look back at him  
"Well, see you sometime then." Said Guy with a smile.  
Rukawa started cycling back home without looking back.

'Guy Kuzino... I'll make sure I defeat you the next time we meet on court. Be ready for

anything...' thought Rukawa.  
  
Morning came quickly. Soon, Rukawa woke up and walked slowly to the bathroom.  
'Man, I hate schools...' thought Rukawa while he brushed his teeth.

Soon, Rukawa was ready for school. As usual, he took out his bike and started cycling to school half-asleep.Then, he reached a corner and turned. Suddenly, he stopped. He saw a girl on a wall

reaching towards a cloth headband. The girl, somehow, did not notice Rukawa under her.

Suddenly, she slipped and fell on Rukawa. Luckily, Rukawa was quick enough to hold his arms and caught her softly.

'Wow, how light...' thought Rukawa.  
The girl opens her eyes and was shocked to see Rukawa carrying her. She grasped her headband tightly without uttering a single word."You ok?" asked Rukawa in a toneless voice.The girl could not say anything but just nod. Rukawa sighed and put her down softly. She bowed and quickly went away.'I wonder which school she goes to. I hope it's not mine...' thought Rukawa as he got on his bike.Rukawa reached school just in time when the bell rang. However, Rukawa walks through the corridor slowly and coolly as if time is waiting for him."AH!!!! I'm so late!!!" said a girl as she ran through the corridor. Rukawa looked at the direction of the voice and was utterly speechless. It was the girl from this morning.'Man, I've got the worst luck in centuries....' Thought Rukawa as he see her running through the corridor towards...'Not my class!!' Rukawa thought suddenly.  
Rukawa fastened his pace and, true to his fear, a new student was in front. He walked in

as if it's his house and went to his desk and sat there. Yukio was at one side doing her

homework. When she saw Rukawa, she gave her a smile and Rukawa gave her a slight nod. At

least both of them can still talk to each other.

"My name is Yua Kasumi. Let's work together," Yua finished with a charming smile that made almost every guy into her spell.

Yua walked towards Rukawa's place which was the one and only seat left in the class.

Once she sat down, Yukio greeted her and introduced themselves to each other while Rukawa

snoozed to Dreamland.

During recess, both of them walked together talking about everything. Seems like both of them have a lot in common.  
"Do you know the tall guy sitting next to us in class?" asked Yua."Yeah, he's Rukawa Kaede. A star in this school," said Yukio.Suddenly, Rukawa appeared behind them that frightened both of them almost making them scream."Rukawa! How dare you appear behind us without a sound! We almost scream, you

know," scolded Yukio.  
"Whatever..." said Rukawa as he walked away.

"Wow, he's really cool. I never seen a guy as cool as him, have you?" asked Yua.  
"No, not either..." said Yukio with a hidden smile.As usual, Rukawa left school right after school was over. Yukio was chasing after him.

Rukawa stopped to see why Yukio is chasing after him.

"I call you to wait for me but where are you? Can't you even wait for a minute?" said Yukio all puffed up.  
"You didn't call me to wait for you... but what you really want to tell me?" asked Rukawa.  
That question struck Yukio quite suddenly. Actually, she really wanted to explain what is

between her and Fujima.  
"Can we meet at the basketball court around evening time? I've got something to tell you..." said Yukio.  
"Sure..." said Rukawa. Soon, he cycled away from school and Yukio. Then, when he

reaches the same corner he saw Yua, he, once more, saw Yua. However, this time, she was

surrounded by a group of gangsters.  
"Hey, pretty. Give us your money and we won't harm you. If you don't..." all the boys

sniggered.  
"I don't have any money with me... how can I give you?" said Yua with a shiver in her

voice.  
"Well then, you have to pay in another way..." all of them started crowding around her as

Yua calls for help. Rukawa instantly put his bike somewhere else and took a stick and walked towards them.

"Hey, you bunch of idiots... isn't it a bit idiotic to rob a girl? Or are you boys not man enough to do it?" said Rukawa that aroused the anger of the gangsters."Get him!!!" all of them ran towards Rukawa while he stood there with a stick ready to hit. 


End file.
